The present development relates to aircraft wing assemblies. It finds particular application in the field of wing tip assemblies that provide improved wing aerodynamics and or extended aircraft travel range.
Prior art wing assemblies involve tip designs that permit tanks or other mission component containers to be suspended at the distal end of a wing. In some cases the tank or container may be detachable during flight at the discretion of the flight crew. However, these prior art tip designs exhibit many disadvantages. One disadvantage involves the added drag that occurs from having a relatively large structure located on the wing of the aircraft in the wrong position that may result in lower climb and cruise speeds as well as reduced fuel economy. Another disadvantage involves the amount of lift that is available due to the location of the tank that may result in longer take off rolls and higher stall speeds compared to other designs. Still yet another disadvantage involves the generation of wing tip vortices and associated wake turbulence from previous tip tank or container designs.
It is therefore the object of the present development to provide an improved airplane wing having a wing tip tank assembly that decreases wing tip vortices yielding increased lift, lower stall speeds, and a longer flight range.